Something Else
by MissTiquelle
Summary: Set after NBK 2x06. A Kurt/Blaine  Klaine  fic, though Mercedes is being a supportive friend as well. My first fic & I'm not good at summaries, lol. Rated T for later on, but isn't at the moment. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! Shocking, I know...
1. Courage

"Courage –Blaine"

This was one of the many messages Kurt had received from Blaine, reminding him to be strong. This one had come yesterday at school though. It helped a bit, but Kurt was still having trouble at school. McKinley was different to Dalton, he was beginning to think he would never be accepted for who he was when Mercedes appeared.

"Hey Kurt, haven't seen much of you recently. How are you?" she asked him. She was one of the few people at McKinley who actually seemed to care about him and Kurt was really glad to haver her as a friend.

"I'm fine. Really." Kurt replied, not wanting her to think otherwise.

"So who's the guy then?" she asked, as she peered over his shoulder and saw the picture of Blaine in the back of his locker.

"No-one" he answered. Blaine was just a friend, he told himself. Blaine wouldn't like someone like him anyway. He was young and inexperienced and went to McKinley High, yet Blaine went to Dalton and was the lead singer in the Glee club and was really popular. He was nothing compared to Blaine. Absolutely nothing.

"No way do you have a picture of no-one in your locker. Who is he? We never talk about stuff anymore. You've been so distant lately. Are you sure you're ok?" Mercedes didn't give in. She never did. For some reason Kurt didn't want to talk about Blaine. Kurt usually told Mercedes things like this, but he was scared if he said anything then it wouldn't happen. Not that anything would happen he thought. He had only ever liked straight guys. Until now.

"He's a friend, ok. From Dalton." Kurt added, hoping that would be enough to satisfy Mercedes, though doubting it would be.

"Is he, you know, gay?" she asked, clearly wanting to know details.

"It doesn't matter. We're just friends." Kurt replied, wanting this conversation to end as soon as possible. "I have to get to class. See you in Glee at lunch." he finished the conversation and walked off. He just wanted to be alone. His phone buzzed again, for the first time that day. He took out his iPhone from his pocket and read the message.

"Remember, courage. -Blaine"

So maybe he didn't want to be quite alone.

* * *

Kurt was early to Glee, so sat in a chair in the corner. He got out his phone in order to text Blaine back. Then he got to the problem of what to say. How do you reply to courage? Thank you? That sounded too formal. Mercedes waved to him and made her way over, causing Kurt to give up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, Kurt, listen. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to come off so... Well, I'm sorry, ok. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?" she apologized to Kurt.

"It's cool, really. I'm in a weird mood today." he replied, forgiving her. He had always found it hard to stay mad at Mercedes anyway. He smiled at her.

* * *

Kurt headed to his car in the car park. He had spent the last hour in the library doing homework. He never usually did this, but Finn had had football practise and he had promised his dad he would give Finn a lift home from school. Finn wasn't there though, as Kurt had expected. Training often seemed to overrun. At least with Bieste they were actually training properly though, as opposed to Tenaka who was completely useless, or so the others had told him in the past.

His phone then began to ring. It was Blaine. He hadn't called him before. They had texted, but they hadn't actually spoken on the phone at all. They hadn't even met up after the incident with Karofsky.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, nervously.

"Hey...it's Blaine." Blaine stated the obvious. "So...what are you up to?" he continued, after an awkward pause.

"Standing in the parking lot waiting for Finn. Football must have overrun. Again." Kurt replied, keeping the conversation reasonably light.

"I'm not up to much either. Was practising with the Warblers but we're taking a break at the moment." he added, "How has school been going?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt wasn't doing too badly, given the situation.

"Same as always. Karofsky, the hockey player, as been giving me a hard time but I guess I'm just getting used to it now." Kurt told him, not wanting to go into too much detail. He didn't like talking about Karofsky.

"Just have courage, Kurt. I know you're brave and you can get through this." Blaine told him. "And if you ever need anything, just say the word and I'll be there. Anything, anytime. Ok?"

"Ok." Kurt agreed, wondering why Blaine was doing so much for him. "Oh Finn is here, I better go. Talk later." he quickly said as he saw Finn approaching him, not wanting to have to explain to Finn about Blaine.

"Bye then. See you around." Blaine ended the conversation, though he waited for Kurt to hang up on him. Kurt took a few seconds to hang up, though as Finn came towards him he had no choice.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Who were you talking to?" Finn asked him.

"Oh, no-one I mean, it was just Mercedes." Kurt lied to Finn, not wanting another inquisition that day. "Let's go."


	2. Kurt's Tale

AN: Wow, like this has been up for ten mins and I already got a review & favourite! I have the second chapter already here, I wrote the first two together I just couldn't figure out how to update the chapters :P. I'm new to fanfic writing, incase that isn't obvious. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and reviews/etc. are always nice :).

School wasn't getting any easier for Kurt. Karofsky continually bullied him, though it had been getting a bit worse lately, ever since Kurt had pushed him away in the locker room. It was like Karofsky was angry at him for that. Kurt didn't think of it that way though. Kurt was standing by his locker, constantly on the lookout for Karofsky or some other jock to come and slushie him or shove him into the locker.

"Hey Kurt." Mercedes said as she came up to him. "Still only a friend?" she joked as she saw the picture of Blaine inside his locker.

Kurt looked at Mercedes. She was the only one who ever seemed to care about him at this school. He decided maybe, just maybe, he could talk to her about this. She wouldn't understand like Blaine did, but he did feel bad about not telling his best friend about major things that were happening in his life.

"Yes, that he is." Kurt confirmed, trying not to show any emotion as he said it.

"At least he plays for your team though, there's hope there." she added, trying to sound comforting. Kurt had been so different and secretive lately. They usually talked and hung out outside of school, yet they hadn't been doing that much either. It was like they were becoming less and less close, and Mercedes didn't want that. "Hey, you free tomorrow night? You can come around my place after Glee, just watch a movie and chill out. Your choice. We haven't done it in a while." she invited him round.

Kurt looked at Mercedes. He really didn't want to loose her as a friend, she was one of the few close friends he had. He didn't know how much he could talk to her about Karofsky and Blaine, but they could talk about other things, right? "I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can make it. I'll get back to you tomorrow." he said, wondering if Blaine might text him or call him. They hadn't met up since they had confronted Karofsky the previous week. Maybe Blaine didn't want anything to do with him anymore. They couldn't do any more to Karofsky, so he had just not thought to come down. That was probably it.

The next day they had Glee practise after school. Kurt was feeling a bit better, he hadn't been slushied or thrown into the lockers that day. In fact, he hadn't even seen Karofsky at all, much to his delight. They talked about Sectionals and when Kurt asked Mr. Shue if he could have at least a bit of a solo, he said maybe, depending on the song choice. Maybe was the best he had ever gotten from Mr. Shue, so he was pretty happy with himself. Mr. Shue never seemed to give Kurt many solos, due to his unique voice which would overshadow everyone else if he sung too frequently. They needed the best singers though for Sectionals and Kurt was glad Mr. Shue was finally getting that. Afterwards he got a lift back with Mercedes, in a very good mood, despite not having heard from Blaine that day.

"So, what d'you want to watch?" Mercedes asked Kurt as she drove him to her house. Mercedes had one of those televisions that you could just rent movies to watch on. Kurt absolutely loved it.

"Well, I am still debating between perhaps _Titanic_, it is a classic which I haven't seen in a while and _Singing in the Rain_, another beautifully shot film yet I can't seem to pick." Kurt told her of his

dilemma.

"I vote Titanic." she told him as she pulled into her driveway, as she had seen the other recently.

"You alright Kurt?" she asked him, looking over at her best friend. Kurt was crying, though he thought he was disguising it well as because of the movie. Clearly Mercedes was able to see through his disguise. She had always been good at that, he thought. "Kurt, you can tell me anything, I promise." she added, not wanting him to feel like he had to hide anything from her.

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at her. He decided he probably should tell her. Even though she couldn't relate, it was nice to have someone to talk to. He had Blaine, but he was over at Dalton and Blaine hadn't spoken to him all day long. Mercedes had. "Ok, I-I'll tell you everything. Just don't interrupt as I m-might not finish." he told her through his tears, though he attempted to stop crying.

Then Kurt told her everything. From his spying at Dalton, to Blaine, to Karofsky, to Blaine and then a bit more about Blaine. Once he had finished his story, he locked back up at her. He hadn't been able to look at her whilst speaking, her reaction would have probably distracted him. Seeing her face now, he knew he was right. She was completely shocked.

"Oh, Kurt. I am so sorry. I didn't know...Karofsky...wow. If there is anything I can do, just say." she said, hugging her friend. Kurt wasn't usually a very touchy kind of person, but when someone cried Mercedes' default reaction was to hug them. Kurt didn't pull away though.

"Look, it's ok. Just, I don't want to talk about it. Ever." Kurt told her, not crying anymore.

"What about Blaine?" she asked him, smiling that he liked someone who by the sounds of it might actually like him back.

"He hasn't contacted me all day." Kurt told her, unhappily.

"So? You contact him? By the sounds of it he always contacts you and you never contact him. He's probably sitting somewhere waiting for you to pick up that phone and call him." Mercedes pointed out, truthfully. Blaine was always the one texting Kurt courage and other messages, he always initiated everything.

"I...Oh.." Kurt didn't know what to say, realising that Mercedes was completely right. Blaine was always the first to do everything. He hadn't thought that Blaine might actually be waiting for him to do something. "Thanks, 'Cedes." he smiled at her. He was glad he told her, he knew he could trust her. Plus she was actually giving him good advice.

"Ok, right, for now we'll just eat dinner but tomorrow you are going to call Blaine and arrange to meet up with him." she planned for him.

"But what if-" Kurt began, though she interrupted him.

"No buts." she finalised, putting her arm around him. "Come on, you know you want to talk to him anyway." she gave him a knowing smile. Kurt lightly shoved her away, though didn't deny it.

"Dinner's ready." a voice called through to the living room, belonging to Mercedes' mum.

"Let's go. Then tomorrow, we'll put this plan into action." Mercedes said, getting up then pulling Kurt up to his feet. Kurt smiled. Even if nobody else liked him at McKinley, he always had Mercedes.


	3. The Plan

AN: Wow, so many reviews/story alerts/favourites for this story. Totally wasn't expecting that for my first fic. Thanks all you guys! Made my birthday yesterday even more awesome. (Oh yeah, I posted this on my 18th yesterday. Because I am like that cool, obviously :P.) like writing Blaine all...well nervous/pretending to be cool. I know he's openly gay and all confident and that but I think he's just a softy inside, like Kurt. Hope you like this chapter, anyway! Reviews/etc. are always welcome :).

* * *

"Hey Mercedes." Kurt said, walking up to Mercedes at lunch and sitting down opposite her.

"You ready to call him?" she asked, hoping that Kurt wouldn't get nervous and back down now.

"No, but I don't think I ever will be." he honestly told her. "I don't know when he has lunch though, how am I going to call him?" he asked Mercedes, thinking that would be a good excuse.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at him. "So wait, you _haven't_ completely memorised his timetable and schedule yet?" she asked him, causing Kurt to blush. "Ok, when is he free?" she asked again. She didn't want to pressure him, but she could see how much Kurt liked this boy and she just wanted him to be happy.

"Er..." Kurt began, not wanting to admit he knew Blaine had lunch at the same time he did. "I guess he might have lunch now..." he finally said, knowing that he couldn't lie to Mercedes. "Ok, ok, I'll call him." he gave in, knowing that there was no way out of it. He took out his phone and called Blaine. Who was on speed dial, of course.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine answered the phone. He was happy the boy called him. He was going to call Kurt himself, but just hadn't gotten the courage to do so. That was one thing Kurt always had more of, Blaine thought.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt simply said, wondering how awkward this conversation could possibly be. "I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" he asked, pretending he didn't know that Blaine had lunch that period.

"No, I've just got out of class." Blaine replied. He knew that Kurt had lunch now, but didn't want to let on. He didn't know Kurt's schedule that well. He didn't.

"Same, I'm eating lunch with my friend Mercedes." Kurt added, not wanting the conversation to go into an awkward silence. Though it did seem to be going that way regardless, he thought.

Blaine remembered him mentioning her before. She was the only friend Kurt seemed to talk about, from what he could recall. "Hey, do you want like go out for dinner sometime?" Blaine finally asked. There was a pause, so he quickly added "You can bring Mercedes and any other friends and a few of the guys from Dalton could come." he said. After Blaine said this, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He had almost asked Kurt on a date, before copping out and making it seem like a friends thing. Friends. Blaine was kicking himself for doing this. Kurt probably didn't like him anyway, he told himself, maybe this was for the best...

"Err, sure. When?" Kurt asked, his heart sinking as Blaine added the second bit. Blaine only saw him as a friend. He knew it. Well at least he hadn't been stupid enough to ask Blaine out or anything. Thank God for that, he thought. He would have looked like a total idiot. Of course Blaine didn't like him. He just saw Kurt as a lonely gay kid who needed some advice, but nothing more. It made sense, Kurt thought, nobody had ever returned his feelings before. Admittedly before he had crushed on straight guys, but still. He had really thought Blaine liked him and was now seeing how he was acting, falling for the first gay guy he met in hope of... No, Kurt was not going there. He would just get over Blaine. Like he had Finn. He would just have to do it. Though this dinner he had agreed to might make it harder, he realised.

Blaine couldn't believe he had blown it like this. He'd make it up to Kurt. He really would. He realised now he was going to have to get someone from Dalton to come down too. David and Wes would probably be out with their girlfriends, he thought. How would he managed to get one of the guys down? He hadn't even told them much about Kurt. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "Saturday night? Tell me who you're bringing, so I know numbers, and I'll book a table down somewhere in Lima. I'll pick you up around seven?" he added, trying to act like it was totally ok.

Kurt couldn't make out what Blaine wanted to do. He wanted to go out as a group, as friends. But picking him up sounded like something more? No, don't be stupid, he told himself. That was just for convenience, so they didn't have to drive multiple cars around everywhere. That made more sense, he thought. "Ok, great. See you." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Bye." Blaine said, so annoyed with himself for how this conversation had gone. Blaine waited for Kurt to hang up, not wanting to do it himself.

"Bye." Kurt finally said, putting his phone down on the table, reluctantly hanging up on Blaine.

"So?" Mercedes asked him, wanting to know exactly what happened.

"I don't know." Kurt told her, truthfully. "He was like, do you want to go out and then he added something about like bringing friends along so it's clearly not like a date or anything and I don't know." he said all really fast, though Mercedes still managed to pick up what he was saying.

"Ok, I'll come down with you and then I can see what you two are like together. I'll be able to tell if he's into you." she offered, trying to be helpful. "I mean, you might not be able to tell so well yourself if you're completely smitten yourself." she added playfully. They always teased each other like this.

"Thanks, 'Cedes." Kurt said to his friend. Maybe she would have no idea if Blaine liked him or not. Maybe she would. But there wouldn't be any harm in this, right? It was better than sitting at home alone on a Saturday night, anyway, he thought.

"It's a deal. Now you want me to come over to get ready before hand? I can help you with an outfit and..." Mercedes and Kurt went off into one of their many conversations about fashion. It was one thing that they both really loved and could talk forever about.


	4. Dinner

AN: Thanks for reviews, alerts, favourites, etc. to everyone. Never expected this reaction to my first ever fic, so thanks soooo much :). Here is the last chapter, I hope you like it!

Oh and I don't own Glee or anything, incase that isn't already obvious :P.

* * *

Kurt had no idea where he was going. Blaine had decided to leave this part of the evening as a surprise. This was causing him a lot of concern about what to wear. How formal was it, what would Blaine be wearing, endless questions. Blaine had told him smart-casual. Which Kurt hated as it meant he shouldn't go formal, but he couldn't just wear _anything_. It wasn't even a date, he thought, and he was panicking like mad. Luckily Mercedes was there to help him out. She was in a dress, a perfect smart-casual choice he thought. He was glad to have a friend who was as interested in fashion as he was. She rifled through his wardrobe, picking out items of clothing here and there, full of suggestions, unlike himself, as his mind was drawing a complete blank.

At five to seven, the doorbell rung. Mercedes was ready, but Kurt was still in the bathroom getting ready. "Ah, he's early. How can he be early? He said seven. It's not seven yet!" Kurt flustered.

"Calm down, ok. You're almost done. I'll go and get the door, I think your dad should stay lying down." Mercedes told him, walking out of the bathroom and telling Burt that she would get it and that he was to stay and rest.

Mercedes opened the door, to two gorgeous boys standing on the doorstep. One was Blaine, she recognised the him from the picture in Kurt's locker, but she didn't know who the other one was. Maybe it was Wes or David, she thought, as Kurt had mentioned he had spoken to those two at Dalton. "Hi, I'm Mercedes." she offered her name.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine shook Mercedes' hand, smiling, deciding it probably would be best not to mention she knew him from the picture in Kurt's locker. She didn't know if Blaine gave him the picture or not, but made a mental note to ask Kurt about it later.

"I'm Wes." the other said, also shaking Mercedes' hand. So it was one of the other two, she thought. She wondered if he was gay as well, or not. He was kind of cute, she thought.

"I'll go get Kurt, you can come in if you want." she felt odd inviting the boys inside, since it wasn't her house, but she knew she couldn't just leave them on the doorstep. The would just be rude. The two boys stepped inside as she dashed off to the bathroom to get Kurt.

"Nearly done, there?" she asked as she entered. Kurt was just packing his things away. "Oh do that later, let's go out." she took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the front door, leaving his toiletries across the bathroom, much to his protests.

"Hi Kurt," the Wes said to Kurt, smiling. Wes thought it was going to be an interesting night, to say the least. "Ok, let's go, Blaine's been talking about this all week." he said wickedly. Kurt looked down at the floor, as did Blaine as Wes said this. Mercedes looked between the two boys, as did Wes, then caught each other's eyes. They both knew the boys liked each other instantly, though they didn't seem to have figured it out yet. Mercedes had been afraid this evening might be awkward, but was prepared to do it for Kurt. Wes seemed nice though, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. At least, she hoped it wouldn't be.

"I'll drive." Wes said, then added to Mercedes, "You sit in the front, let those two have the backseat." he suggested, smiling. He seemed to have a similar mindset to Mercedes, she thought, as she had been just thinking that herself. She had a feeling this evening would be quite a success.

In the car, Mercedes looked in the mirror to see the two boys sitting side by side, doing the whole staring at the other, catching each others eyes, then blushing and turning away rapidly. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at them. She looked over at Wes and raised her eyebrows at him. She was suddenly having an idea.

As they got to the restaurant, Wes pulled up to the front of it.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, how about you go inside and grab us a table. Me and Wes will catch you up in a sec, ok?" Mercedes suggested to the rest of them, giving Wes a look as if to say disagree with me and die.

"Er, sure, ok." Kurt answered. He would be alone with Blaine for like ten minutes. He had done it before, but it felt different now. He knew Mercedes was trying to be nice and give them their privacy, but he didn't think Blaine liked him in that way. This was going to backfire, he thought. He couldn't argue though, otherwise Blaine would think something was up and he didn't want to explain that to Blaine. He didn't want to risk their friendship over one of his crushes. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened to him, Kurt thought of Finn.

"Yeah, see you inside." Blaine said as he got out of the car. It would be like he actually was on a date with Kurt. For about five minutes, but still, it was better than nothing. The only problem was, he had no idea what Kurt was thinking. Was there maybe a tiny chance Kurt actually liked him? Blaine doubted it, in all honesty. Blaine had just been a friend, someone to talk to, as nobody at McKinley understood anything. Kurt couldn't possibly want anything more than friendship now, with Karofsky and all at school, he thought, even if he did like Blaine, which he wouldn't do. Because he was just a guy who gave advice, which backfired and turned out to be awful advice. Blaine still blamed himself for what Karofsky did to Kurt. He couldn't believe what had happened and felt so guilty about it.

* * *

"I don't know much about Blaine, apart from the fact that Kurt can't stop talking about him 24/7." Mercedes began the conversation between the two of them, as they walked towards the restaurant.

Wes laughed. "Yeah, the same goes for Blaine. I mean, talking about Kurt non-stop, that is." he replied.

As the two of them reached the entrance, they saw the boys sitting by the window opposite one another. Mercedes wondered if they might like some time with just the two of them.

"So, how long shall we leave them together?" Mercedes asked Wes, as they stood a bit back from the restaurant and watched them.

"Hhmm, I vote we just watch what they do. I mean, us being there is probably not going to help them." Wes replied, "I mean if they're uncomfortable now, us being there would make it more so." he added.

"Yeah, lets just wait here for a bit. Want a sweet?" she asked, pulling a pack out of her bag. She felt like she was at the cinema, watching the boys from a distance.

"Great idea, I'm sure it will give Blaine and Kurt time to _really _get to know each other." he agreed with a wicked grin, taking a sweet and leaning back against the wall.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at one of the booths by the window, which had given Mercedes and Wes the perfect view of them. The first couple of minutes they had just spent awkwardly not saying anything, waiting for the other two to arrive. Then, Blaine decided to break the silence.

"So...what do you want to eat?" he asked, thinking it was a simple question.

"I'm not sure. I can't decide between the chicken or this salad. You?" Kurt replied, not adding much to the somewhat limited conversation.

"The chicken does look good. I'm thinking maybe the curry though." Blaine said.

The silence in the conversation continued for another minute or two. Where on earth were Wes and Mercedes, Blaine thought. It did not take that long to park a car, even if your name was Wes. It then dawned on him what might be going on. It would be like Wes to purposely take his time to leave him alone with Kurt. It was what Blaine had originally intended, and he was sure Wes knew. He was never good at keeping secrets, especially from his friends. Well, he better take advantage of it, before the two showed up, he thought.

"Kurt..." he began, not knowing how to exactly say it.

"Yes..." Kurt replied, mimicking Blaine's tone. He was beginning to wonder where Mercedes and Wes were, but his train of thought got cut of by Blaine's lovely voice. He did have a lovely voice. Especially when he sang, Kurt thought back to the Warblers' performance of Teenage Dream.

"I was...well..." Blaine continued, still not getting much out. "Ok, I just wanted to say, before the other two come, that..." he forced himself not to chicken out now, like he did the last time. Kurt was full of courage, he needed to be strong like Kurt he told himself. "I like you Kurt." he said it. No turning back now. He really hoped he didn't freak out Kurt. He knew Kurt must have a lot going on in his life now. He didn't need another gay guy crushing on him, he really didn't. Why had Blaine told him, why? He was almost regretting what he had said when he heard Kurt's soft, gentle voice in response.

"Y-you do?" Kurt asked, amazed. Blaine liked him. As in, not just as a friend, he properly liked him. Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was popular, had a great voice, was smart and gave great advice and was handsome and so much more. What did Blaine see in him?

Blaine simply nodded, watching Kurt's reaction. He hadn't expected Kurt to return his sentiments, so he wasn't too disappointed. Ok, so maybe a little, but still. Blaine watched Kurt's amazement, but couldn't understand it. What was not to like about Kurt? He looked to cute as he just sat there. He wasn't doing anything but being adorable, but Blaine tried not to stare too much at him. He didn't want it to freak Kurt out. But those beautiful eyes...Blaine forced himself to look downwards.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine was perfect. In every way. He was everything Kurt had ever hoped for in a boy, and he was gay too which made a change from his past crushes. Blaine looked down at the floor, though Kurt didn't get why. Then he realised he hadn't actually responded to what Blaine had said. Oh. "Blaine." he said, willing the boy to look up. Blaine did. "I-I really like you too." he said, smiling. Blaine's face lit up as the words came out of his mouth. He looked so handsome when he smiled, Kurt thought.

Blaine reached over the table and took Kurt's hand. That simple gesture showed everything. Everything that Kurt had never had in his life when he wanted it, or only when he didn't. Everything Blaine had longed for for many years now. The two boys smiled at each other. The moment was broken as both of their phones beeped at them.

To: Kurt

From: Mercedes

-Call one of us when your done for a ride back. Have fun and details later xoxoxoxo-

To: Blaine

From: Wes

-Hey when you are finished call me or Merc for a lift back. I'm sure you'll have a GR8 time. Talk later about EVRYTHNG ;);)-

The boys looked outside to see their friends watching them. They wondered why they hadn't noticed until now. Letting go of each other's hands, they texted their friends back.

Blaine looked longingly at Kurt as he replied to Wes. He was so happy Kurt felt the same way as him, he couldn't stop smiling.

To: Wes

From: Blaine

-Hahaha shut up. No talk later. Or ever. Ever.-

To: Mercedes

From: Kurt

-Will do all of the above. ~K~-

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he finished texting Mercedes. Were they like, dating? Kurt hoped so. He wasn't sure exactly though. All he knew was that this was the start of something. Something he had wanted for so long, something new, something different, something exciting, something else.


End file.
